1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electrochemical machining and more specifically to a system and method for radially positioning a workpiece for electrochemical machining.
2. Description of the Background Art
As set forth in the related application, a very small and consistent machining gap must be maintained between a workpiece and an electrode to electromechanically machine grooves into the workpiece effectively. In fact the accuracy and consistency of the machining gap are oftentimes the most important factors in controlling the width and depth as well as the variability of electrochemically machined grooves.
Certain types of workpieces have geometries that require precise radial alignment between the workpiece and the electrode to provide an appropriate machining gap for effective electrochemical machining. Current workpiece holder designs, such as a V-block or a diaphragm chuck, oftentimes are not well suited for precise radial alignment of workpieces because the alignment accuracy of these designs is dependent on the accuracy of the outer diameter of the workpieces. Accurately machining the outer diameters of workpieces to achieve accurate radial alignment using current workpiece holder designs is both time consuming and expensive.